<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underoos meet mini hawkeye by marvelstarkermha98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464299">Underoos meet mini hawkeye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98'>marvelstarkermha98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr/oa3 request [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Tony Stark, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes with tony, pepper, and bruce to go to Clint's house barn to stay for the weekend. Peter meets clint's family and Peter becomes friends with Clint's oldest son Cooper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Dummy (Iron Man Movies) &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr/oa3 request [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underoos meet mini hawkeye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request droth who request this! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm Thursday afternoon in New York City and once again, peter swing by from school and patrol to spend time in the lab with his fath...I mean his favorite mentor. Not only he and Tony were not only men in the lab but also bruce banner aka the hulk.</p><p>“Wait, where are we going this weekend? Peter curiously asked, removing his earphone from his ear before looking at tony and bruce on the other side of the lab table.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes before crossing his arm with a smirk. “You know what, never mind we’ll just leave you here?” He jokingly said before turning his him and chair face away from him.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined as bruce swayed his head with a smile before softly hitting his shoulder with his elbow. “Tony just tell him,” He said before seeing tony turned himself and chair around to face peter.</p><p>“I was just kidding with you, kid,” Tony said, chuckling a bit as he ruffled peter’s curly hair gently causing the young teen to pout. Tony “Anyway Tony rolled his eyes with a smile.</p><p>“Me, Pepper, and bruce are going to clint’s farmhouse in Missouri for a Team avengers barbecue get and stay over during the weekend” He informed as Peter looked at him with a surprised look. “I didn't know that Mr. Barnes has and lives in a farmhouse  Peter said.</p><p>“And not only that, he living there with his wife and three kids” Bruce added as Peter widened his eyes with a gasp. “I never knew that he has a family! Why I never heard from this him or the media!” Peter said in shock.</p><p>Tony laughed a bit before coughing. “We were surprised too but what Legolas has told us, it remains a secret for a long time from the media and our enemies so that he could keep them safe” he said as bruce agreeably nodded </p><p>“And also the other guys in the team are going to be there as well...soon” Tony confusingly said looking at bruce, who nodded at him. “And you should come along as well...if your not busy this weekend” Tony offered.</p><p>Peter gasped again. “No, I’m not! I would love to go with you, Mr. banner, and Mrs. potts to go and meet Mr. barton’s family!” He said excitedly happy. “But…”</p><p>“But?” Tony and Bruce said at the same time. “I have to ask aunt may about this and…” Peter stopped speaking when he sees tony halts at him. “While you're at school, I spoke to your hot aunt this morning about letting you go this weekend and she says yes” He assuredly said, smiling at the kid.</p><p>“Really! She said yes!” Peter happily said as bruce and Tony nodded with a smile. Peter smiled back, hoping that his aunt will be fine without him for the weekend. “Alright, i go home and pack for...” Tony halts peter again.</p><p>“Don’t worry I have your things in the lab,” Tony informed causing peter to give his mentor a confused look.  Dummy!” Tony called out to his robot assistant. Dummy slowly whirled towards them, carrying peter’s backpack with his claw. </p><p>Peter stood up before going to get his things from Dummy. “Thanks, dummy” Peter affectionately said, patting gently on dummy’s claw. Dummy beeped happily at the affection before going to his merry way. </p><p>Peter opened his bag and sees his toothbrush, clothes, briefs. Including his spider suit and spiderweb, not like he needed it during the weekend. “H-how?” Peter questioned, looking away from the bag to the two smartest adults.</p><p>“Your aunt came by to drop your things off, so you won’t have to” Bruce replied. Peter nodded with a grateful smile that his aunt sent it to tony, he’s also worried for her as well.</p><p>“So when are we leaving?” Peter asked.</p><p>“After pepper is done with the afternoon meeting, which is going to be done for thirty minutes” Tony replied. Peter nodded with excitement.  “I’m excited to meet Mr. barton’s family”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>